Jack's Friend
by Darlingfangirl
Summary: A new spirit has been revived by the Man in the Moon. Jack has been her friend for some time he still knows little about about her. When Pitch returns, what do the guardians discover about Jack's newest friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello FanFiction community! This is my very first fanfic and it is based off of the movie Rise of the Guardians. If I make any mistakes, I will be grateful if you leave a comment so I can correct it. Please enjoy the story :) !**

The bushes rustled as a familiar bunny dashed through the forest. It was almost time for Easter and he wanted to make sure that everything went perfectly.

He was heading toward a large city somewhere in America when he stopped suddenly. There was a single snowflake hovering in front of his face. Bunny knew only one person who can do something like this. "Frost, You better come here right now!"

The familiar winter spirit jumped down from a high branch in the tree above. The Easter Bunny almost jumped back in surprise when Jack Frost landed directly behind him, startling the Bunny in the process. "Oh come on Bunny, it's just a little snow. I'm not in trouble, am I?"

Jack was now looking at Bunnymund with a playful smirk on his face. He looked at the winter spirit with an annoyed look. "Not yet your not but I swear, if you make even the smallest mess, I will see to it that you will get what you deserve! Got that mate?"

Jack smiled in response to Bunny's predictable threat. "Oh come on kangaroo, I wouldn't do that! I'm a good boy now."

Bunny growled furiously. "I'm warning you Frost! If i find out that even one egg has gotten covered up by snow, I'm going to come looking for you."

Jack threw his hands up in a defensively. "Okay, okay. No snowstorms. Got it."

Before the distressed Easter Bunny could respond, Jack had already flown away. He might have promised not to cause mischief, but he knew another spirit who might be willing to do it for him.

Her name was Scarlett. She was the best fighter that the guardians have ever seen. One day, Jack Frost was flying around after causing a small snowstorm. He had... _upset_ one other spirit and was in deep trouble when she came and helped him. They've been friends ever since, even if the other guardians didn't approve of her.

Jack flew towards a tall mountain full of trees and life. It was Scarlett's favorite place to sit and be alone. Only Jack knew about it because, well... he was her only friend. The other guardians saw her as someone who only causes mischief and trouble.

Once Jack made it towards the top of the small mountain, he began to walk around. He learned that the best way to find Scarlett, was to let her find you. Minutes later, a girl's voice echoed around him. "Jack, is that you?"

Jack smiled apon hearing his friend's voice. "Yes it's me. You can come out."

He heard very faint and gentle footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a 16 year old girl. Scarlett was wearing an unzipped grey jacket and plain white shirt. She had denim shorts on and she had a blonde pixie cut. She looked like a normal girl apart from a pair of large feathery wings on her back. She smiled mischievously as she saw Jack. "So if you came to find me, your either in really big trouble, or..."

Scarlett's smile grew wider. "... or you want to cause trouble."

Jack chuckled slightly. "You know me so well."

Scarlett sat down a large rock at rested her head on her hands. "Now what do you have in mind this time?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is what I get for writing this at 1 in the morning. :)**

Scarlett and Jack flew towards Bunny's burrow. It was located somewhere in Australia and the entrance was a hole in the ground. After locating the hole, the two spirits jumped in and found themselves in a tunnel.

They followed the tunnel until they reached a large was overgrown with vines and moss covering most of it. It looked as though it hadn't been touched in ages, mostly because it hasn't.

Bunny came and went by using his own tunnels and no one had a reason to go to his burrow, so the door remained untouched.

Scarlett used her strength to pull open the heavy set of doors. With a lot of effort, she eventually opened them fully, revealing a land full of flowers and sunshine.

Scarlett took a few steps onto the fresh grass before turning to Jack. "So now that we're here, now what?"

Jack grinned and walked over to a tree. He tapped his staff against the wood and a picture made of frost of a kangaroo appeared.

Scarlett looked over at Jack confused. He knew what she was thinking and replied in a sarcastic voice. "I know it's lame to just leave pictures of kangaroos everywhere, but I had to think of something that wouldn't annoy Bunny to the point that he would pound me into the ground."

Scarlett chuckled briefly. "I think that he would pound you into the ground anyway."

The two spread out and drew kangaroo pictures everywhere. Scarlett used some paint left by Bunny to draw hers since using her knife to carve the pictures into objects would almost guarantee death, even though they're immortal. Bunny would find a way somehow.

When they were done, you could see kangaroo pictures everywhere you turned. Scarlett laughed when she imagined the look on Bunnymumd's face when he arrived.

Scarlett and Jack went back to the door and started heading down the tunnel that they had entered from. Jack glanced over at his friend who had a large smile on her face. Scarlett notice him looking at her and laughed. "How do you think Bunny is going to react when he sees what we did?"

Jack closed his eyes and started to imagine the Easter Bunny walking in and staring in disbelief at what happened, then huntting them both down and chasing them around everywhere. "He'll probably come and find us."

They both laughed and continued down the tunnel. Scarlett's wings dragged on the ground, occasionally hitting a rock or branch. "It was fun doing this, Jack."

The winter spirit turned and studied Scarlett's expression. She was smiling like always, except her eyes were plain. Her eyes only showed one emotion... happiness. She was either happy, or emotionless.

Jack could tell something was wrong. "Scarlett, are you okay? You seem off."

She looked at him with interest and curiosity. "Ya, why wouldn't I be?"

Jack swung his staff over his shoulder and slowed his pace until they were standing still. "I can tell somethings bothering you. You can always tell me."

Scarlett sighed and looked off to the side, starting into space. "I guess, well... I don't know really."

She continued to look in the same direction and sighed again. "We just have so much fun together... but then it ends and I'm left alone and-"

Scarlett paused for a moment then looked back at Jack, with the same look in her eyes. "-and I have to just sit there and wait for you to come back."

Jack stood there processing what he heard and trying to find a way to respond. "Well, we just have to find a way to keep the fun going."

They both smiled and started walking again. They reached the opening and individually flew up to the surface. They flew into the air started flying in a random direction.

Jack and Scarlett flew side by side. "Hey Scarlett, what if you came with me? You could help me with snowball fights and spreading fun to the kids!"

Scarlett's eyes lit up at the idea. "You really think I can?"

Jack smiled and starting thinking of what they could do together. "Absolutely! Your super fun to be with, it will be a piece of cake."

Before Scarlett could respond, a stream of beautiful lights lit up the starry sky. (Their prank had taken them all day to do.)

Scarlett frowned at sight. Even though the northern lights were gorgeous, Jack was a guardian which ment he had to go to the North Pole.

Jack saw as Scarlett's smile faded. "You should come with me."

Scarlett almost fell out of the sky when she heard him. "I can't go! The guardians hate me, everybody hates me! They won't let me within a mile of that place."

Jack started to think for a moment. "If you come with me, they'll let you stay. Come on, it'll be fine!"

Scarlett considered what would happen if she went with Jack to the North Pole. She started to think to herself. ' _Let's see, I show up, they still hate me, then I get kicked out.'_

Scarlett sighed before looking at Jack. "Alright then, let's go see the guardians!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Big thanks to those who read my story! It means a lot to me :). Anyway, I'm sorry that I'm not writing the dialogue with accents, burn I'm terrible at it. Sorry for that, but please enjoy the story!**

Jack and Scarlett followed the northern lights that lit up the night sky. They flew at a slow and steady pace. Scarlett admitted to herself that she was worried about seeing the guardians. They didn't really get along and said that she was a bad influence on Jack. They said that he had responsibilities and junk and that he didn't have time to hang out with some- what's the word they used? Oh right... childish troublemaker.

 _So what if they didn't get along? Jack was her friend and he would help her out, right? The guardians may not approve of her but Jack did, so that's all that matters._

Scarlett slowed her pace to almost nothing. _Is it though?_

Jack backed up so he was right next to the young spirit. "Are you okay?"

Scarlett realized she wasn't paying attention to anything. It was a miracle that she even flew in a straight line. "Huh? Oh yea, I'm just... lost in thought I guess."

Jack smiled. "Nervous about seeing the other guardians?"

Scarlett put away all of her thoughts. That wasn't her main focus right now and they were a distraction. She just needed to focus on flying. "No, of course not! I was just thinking about how everyone is going to react when I show up."

Jack knew it was a lie. She was very nervous, but she didn't want to seem weak. He shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so."

He knew something was wrong. _She's acting different._

They kept flying for a few more hours. By the time they were close enough to see their destination, the moon was low on the sky and the sun's rays were starting to lighten up the opposite side of the sky.

They dropped down on the snowy ground and walked up to the door. Despite how cold it was, Scarlett was sweating. The guardians all had their own reasons to hate her and she wasn't big on apologizing.

Jack knocked on a big set of double doors, which swung open. Four massive yetis stood in doorway. They seemed to smile under the fur that covered their faces when they saw Jack. They stepped aside to let him through, but caught Scarlett by her arm and pulled her away.

Jack walked up to the yeti that was holding her. "Woah guys, take it easy! She's with me."

The yetis looked at eacother uncertainly before releasing Scarlett, who almost ran past them to get inside. She glared at the yetis when their backs were turned and continued walking down the hallway with Jack.

They walked for about a minute until they reached a large, open room filled with toys and other goodies. Scarlett's jaw dropped momentarily. She never knew what the inside of North's workshop looked like.

Jack and Scarlett flew to be second floor of the massive room and walked until they reached a large door. They opened it and were immediately met with the eyes of every other guardian.

They smiled breifly when they saw Jack and greeted him when he entered the room. Scarlett didn't move for a moment and stood in the hallway but eventually stepped into the doorway.

All of the guardians glared at her as she entered the room. Bunny was the first to speak. "What are you doing here?"

North stared at her with shock. "And how did you get in here?"

There was annoyance in his tone as Bunny spoke. Jack threw his arms in front of him. "She's with me. I invited her to come."

The guardians were now starting at Jack. Tooth spoke to him with a confused tone. "Why would you invite her to come to a very important _guardians only_ meeting?"

Jack still spoke to everyone with his normal and fun tone. "Come on guys! What's the big deal? She's my friend."

Bunny was still very annoyed. "The big deal is that she's a no good troublemaker!"

Jack frowned when he realized what Bunny's words meant to him. "You mean like I was?"

Bunny realized his mistake and changed his whole attitude. "Jack, I didn't mean it like that."

Jack started to get frustrated. "Then what did you mean, huh?"

Sandman flew between the two guardians and started to make sand pictures so fast that no one could see.

Bunny walked up to Sandman. "Woah, slow down there mate! We can't see a thing."

Sandy made a arrow that pointed to Scarlett, then towards all the other guardians. He then made a picture of two random people holding hands.

North sat down and thought carefully for a moment. "Are you telling us that we should all get along?"

The floating guardian nodded his head and grabbed Scarlett's arm. He dragged her over to the middle of the room where all of the other guardians were.

Bunnymumd proceeded to talk with anger in his voice. "It's really hard to do that, mate, when she is the one who's always ruining my egg hunts!"

North stood up extremely quickly and spoke with a slight hint of distress in his voice. "Enough! We need to talk about a real problem!"

Everyone in the room was now staring at North. "The reason I have brought you here is because Pitch has returned..."

North looked out the window and stared at the moon, which had almost completely dissapeard from sight. "... and he is stronger than ever."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't know exactly where Pitch's lair is or exactly what it looks like, so I'm just rolling with what I think it might look like. Also, at the end of the actual movie, Pitch was dragged by his nightmares into his lair and the entrance closed. This leads me to believe that his base was destroyed. Hopefully this will help with any confusion :) .**

Bunny paced up and down the room. "What do mean he's stronger than ever?"

North sighed before looking at the others gathered before him. "I received a message from Man in the Moon. He told me that Pitch had gained more strength than even _he_ thought possible."

Everyone looked at him with uncertainty and worry. Even North knew that deep down, he was afraid. "He is planning something that we must prepare for."

Tooth flew next to North and put a hand on his shoulder. "Like what?"

The jolly giant actually looked sad or depressed for a split second. "I do not know, but it is something very big."

Jack looked as though he was deep in thought for a moment before speaking up. "Well if he's planning something, we need to find out what it is."

The other spirits all looked at him. Bunny looked almost frightned. "What are you saying, mate? That we're going to just walk in to his filthy house and ask him what he's up to?"

Jack grinned. "Close. We're going to sneak in and find out what he's planning to do."

Everyone except Scarlett jumped back in surprise. North looked like he saw the boogie man himself appear. "Are you crazy? We don't even know where he is! It would be suicide to attempt to sneak in!"

Jack frowned and looked at the ceiling above him as if he were exhausted. "I guess your right. We don't even know where he's hiding."

Scarlett looked at the ground thoughtfully before speaking in a barely audible voice. "Actually..."

Everyone stared at her. "I do. I know where he is."

The guardians looked at each other with weary looks on their faces. Jack was the first to speak. "Where is he?"

Scarlett opened her mouth to speak, but was cut short when Bunny interrupted her. "Woah woah woah! How would she know where he is? How!? This seems really suspicious to me."

Jack didn't look away from Scarlett. "That doesn't matter right now! Now where is he? Where is Pitch?"

Scarlett hesitated for before answering. "If he hasn't moved, he should be in New Zeland."

North stood up almost immediately. "We must hurry! Everyone to the sleigh."

The guardians, plus Scarlett, all headed towards North sleigh. Only Bunny was hesitant to board, what Bunny calls it, the "flying death trap". Not because he was afraid of heights, but because he didn't trust Scarlett. Not yet at least.

The group all flew in the sleigh together, following Scarlett's directions. It took some time, but they eventually reached a large forest. They landed in a clearing and got out of their ride.

It didn't take long before they found a creepy wooden bed frame. It was just sitting there, rotting. A clear sign that this was the entrance to Pitch's hide-out.

Cautiously, the guardians all walked towards it and found a deep hole. One by one, North, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Jack, and Scarlett jumped down the dark entrance to Pitch's lair.

They all walked down a long, dark, empty hallway. Each guardian had their weapons drawn and ready, but they never encountered any of Pitch's nightmares.

Bunny was starting to get weary. "Looks like nobody's home."

His little joke didn't cheer up anyone. They all walked in formation, ready for an attack or ambush, but it never came.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they reached Pitch's globe room. It was the same as his previous one, except the cages were gone. The ones that held Tooth's fairies.

North looked around curiously, but found nothing. "That's strange. There is no trace of Pitch or his nightmares."

Scarlett was worried. Pitch wouldn't just get up and leave like this. It had to be some kind of...

Scarlett's eyes grew wide. "Guys we have to get out of here! It's a trap!"

They immediately started running towards the exit, but before they could get there, the door slammed shut.

A menacing laughed echoed off the walls as the empty room came to life. Nightmares were appearing out of the shadows. "Well look what we have here."

The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. "I wasn't expecting company."

Then a single black figure seemed to materialize right in front of them. "The guardians have come to play."

Black sand came up and tethered each spirit by their hands. Bunny struggled in his restraints. "Let us out of here you no good, dirty little..."

Pitch didn't move from the spot he was in. "Oh poor little Aster. Am I bothering you?"

Bunny glared at Pitch as he walked towards each guardian before stopping in front of Scarlett. "Well who is this? Could it be...?"

Pitch kept smiling and talking in his normal, intimidating voice. "Why it is Scarlett!"

Scarlett changed from being frightened, to wanting to rip out Pitch's tongue. "Get away from me you creep!"

Scarlett kicked Pitch in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. "Looks like we have a fighter."

Pitch dropped back into the shadows. "Oh you will all try to fight, but none of you are going to escape!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Please** **read!**

 **Hello** **everyone! I have good news and bad news.**

 **Bad news first. I won't be able to update stories very often. I'm going to try to upload every weekend since I have to write my stories at night (when I'm suppose to be in bed, sleeping. Don't tell ;D )**

 **Now for the good news! I'm going to be writing another story! It's still going to be Rise of the Guardians, but this one is going to be about Jack's sister, Emma and it's going to be called** _ **Emma's fantasy**._ **(** **you can imagine why)**

 **Its going to be about how Emma is somehow transported into the future and she is able to see Jack after he became Jack Frost. However, the catch is he doesn't have his memories yet.**

 **Thats it for now so enjoy!**

Scarlett thrust herself against the heavy door that blocked their exit. She was able to break free and release the Guardians. No matter what she did, the door didn't move.

She gave up and looked around hopefully. "Come on! There had to be a way out."

Jack stood in place and thought for a moment, but couldn't think of anything useful to get them out.

North finally spoke. "There has to be another way.

He too started to look around for something that could help. He was out of snow globes and Pitch was using some type of magic to prevent Bunny from creating a tunnel.

Scarlett reached into her pocket and pulled out a large hunting knife, which surprised the guardians, even Jack. She never uses a weapon when she fights, which she hardly ever needs to do. She would never actually hurt someone, so where she got the blatde was a mystery to them.

She furiously tried sawing away at he black sand door, but nothing happened. "Any ideas? Anyone?"

The guardians all shook their heads. Scarlett sighed before pacing the floor. Jack has never seen her act this way. She was usually happy and playful.

Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay you seem... distressed."

Scarlett took a step back. "Ya, im fine."

It was obvious that she was lying and Jack knew it. "I know you better than that. You can tell me."

Scarlett hesitated and looked at the guardians. "I-I can't though."

Jack smiled and tried to find a way to lighten the mood. "Come on, now. Of course you can. Even then kangaroo won't judge you."

Scarlett smiled when she saw the look on Bunny's face. "Well, I just... I just don't want to see Pitch, that's all, and being trapped here isn't helping."

Bunny was still angry at Jack for calling him a kangaroo. "I don't think any of us want to be here, mate."

Bunny's lack of hostility almost made Scarlett feel better.

 _Almost..._

She paced the floor, trying to think of a way to get herself and the guardians to safety.

She started to panic. ' _I can't show them! They would find out what happened! But there's no other way. Pith would tell them eventually. It's better they hear the truth from me..._

 _... or not at all'_

Scarlett took a deep breath. "Guys, I know a way out."

Everyone turned and looked at her, but they were all smiling. Even Bunny didn't question her. "Well then, lead the way!"

Scarlert returned the smile and walked along the edge of the room. She kept going until she reached a dark shadow on the wall. "It's going to feel weird at first, but trust me on this."

She carefully put her hand on the wall and walked through it, dissapearing into whatever was on the other side. The guardians stood there awestruck. Tooth was the fist to move or speak. "So... I guess we follow her?"

One by one, the guardians had crawled through the strange portal. North was the last one to leave the room that held them all captive moments before. Once he was through, he looked around and saw that the portal had led them into Pitch's globe room.

Jack shuddered at the sight. It brought him back memories of when he was trying to get back his memories. This is where all of Tooth's mini fairies had been stuffed into cages.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Scarlett's voice. "Come on, its this way."

They all followed her as she hastily turned corners and expertly navigated the labyrinth of cooridors and hallways. It's almost like she knew the layout of the place by heart. This thought made a shiver run down Bunny's spine... and he wasn't even standing close to Jack.

Still, they obediently followed Scarlett until she came to a stop. "Were almost out, but there's one more thing we have to do. Just follow my lead and be very _quiet!_ "

The guardians all nodded their head before entering through a set of large doors. The next thing they saw was a sea of nightmares.

However, they weren't attacking. _They were sleeping._ They never knew that nightmares had to sleep. The explanation was a big hole in the ceiling. The room was illuminated with tube lightning of the sun.

Fear was scarce in the daytime and being creatures of fear, it makes since that they have to conserve energy. They were able to fight in the daytime, but they were weaker.

Scarlett pointed to the hole in the ceiling put her finger up to her lips. She grabbed North by the arm and Jack then went to grab his other arm. Tooth and Sandy then grabbed Bunny in the same manner before all together they hoisted the two guardians into the air. Jack was afraid that Scarlett's wings would cause the wind to stir and alert the nightmares, but they were silent and swift.

They were almost to the opening and they could feel the sun on their faces. The rest seemed to happen in slow motion. One of Bunny's egg bombs had fallen out of its pouch and was racing towards the floor. Bunny tried to catch it with his foot, but it was too late. It hit the ground and exploded. They were met with tens of thousands of nightmares waking up.

They were all horror struck as every one of the nightmares had started to race towards them, still suspended in the air. Jack was struggling to keep his grip on North's arm. "Well, we're screwed."

 **Did that seem a little too easy? I mean, it's Pitch's own home! He would have known the moment they escaped the room and he didn't come to stop them. What's he planning? We'll have to find out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The guardians and Scarlett looked down with horrified expressions. The entire nightmare army was flying towards them, and they were flying _fast!_

Scarlett desperately clinged to North's arm. "We have to make it to be surface before they catch us!"

At the sound of Scarlett's voice, everyone made their way to the opening in the ceiling. The huge army of nightmares only grew closer and closer. The gap between the two different groups was closing fast.

No matter how fast they flew, the exit didn't seem to be getting any closer to them. Jack was struggling to support North in the air and all the pressure of being chased wasn't helping. "Keep flying!"

The first nightmare attempted to bite at North's feet, but he kicked it hard, causing it to vaporize into dust. "We don't have much time, friends! We must pick up the pace!"

Scarlett roled her eyes the best she could. It was obvious they didn't have any time left. She looked up but saw that the exit was still no closer than it was before.

Scarlett called out to the rest of the guardians. "It's an illusion! We'll never reach it unless you do what I say! We need to fly into the wall over there where it's the darkest!"

The guardians obeyed and beforehand they knew it, they felt the sun beaming down into their backs as they rested on the floor.

But the battle wasn't over yet. "Sandy! I need you to block the hole with sand."

The golden man obeyed and created a sand boulder and placed it where they had exited Pitch's lair moments before.

Everyone sat down and took deep breaths. Scarlett was the first one to stir. "That won't hold them for long. We have to get moving."

The guardians looked at each other with curious looks. How did Scarlett know all of that?

They all got up and made their way towards the sleigh. Afterwards, North took a snow globe that he had stored away and within seconds, they were back at the pole.

Once the sleigh had landed, the guardians started walking towards the globe room where they could talk in secret. Scarlett, however had started walking the other direction, towards the exit. Bunny caught her by the shoulder. "Where do you think your going? We have some questions for you."

Surprisingly, Bunny didn't look angry or upset. Just curious. This didn't give Scarlett any comfort, though. "I'd rather not. You know, I'm not in the mood and I just want to be alone."

With that final statement, Scarlett took off and flew out of an open window. Jack stood there, thinking. She was always happy and she's never acted like this. What is going on with her?"

Tooth flew next to Jack, her wings beating ferociously. "Go on Jack. Talk to her. Maybe she'll listen to you."

Jack smiled and flew off in the direction Scarlett went.

Scarlett had already dissapeared from sight by the time Jack was able to get a good look of his surroundings. _There's only one place she could be._ He redirected himself and flew in the direction of Scarlett's only home.

When he arrived at the top of the mountain filled with plants and foliage, he walked around and started looking. That's when he heard a voice. "What are you doing here?"

He looked around but couldn't find out where Scarlett's voice was coming from. It seemed to be all around him at once. It almost reminded him of...

He discarded that idea and focused on trying to find Scarlett. "I want you to come out. What's the harm in talking?"

Jack smiled even though he wasn't sure Scarlett could see him. "I don't want to talk. Just leave me alone."

Scarlett's voice was still bouncing all around him. "Then we won't talk. Just come out so I know you're okay."

Scarlett hesitated before finally coming out of hiding. She was hiding behind a large rock to Jack's right. "Well...?"

Jack smiled. "Well what?"

Scarlett shrugged her shoulders, still not smiling. "What now. I'm not going back to the guardians and you have too..."

Jack walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere. As long as you stop acting all sad."

Scarlett looked down at the ground and chuckled. "I'll take you up in that offer."

Jack started talking in a playful and mischivious voice. "Well look at us, talking to each other!"

Scarlett laughed and playfully pushed him away. "You cheater."

Jack laughed now. "What did I cheat on?"

Scarlett smiled and crossed her arms. "You made me all you, obviously."

Jack leaned against his staff. "That's not a bad thing, is it?"

Scarlett shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face. "I suppose not."

Jack's smile faded a bit. "I need you to come back."

Scarlett backed away from him. "I said I wouldn't go back."

Jack walked over to her. "I know, but the guardians will start to get mad."

Scarlett pushed him away, put this time there was no fun in it. "You said you weren't going to leave

Jack looked back at her with a shameful look on his face. "I know, but they sent me here so I could bring you back so they could ask you questions!"

Scarlett looked like she just watched her favorite thing get taken away from her. "They sent you? They made you come here!"

Jack realized what he said and reached over to her. "Scarlett, no! It's not like that I-"

He was interrupted by Scarlett's infuriated voice. "You just want answers, huh? Fine!"

She turned away from his so Jack couldn't see the tears in her eyes. "When I first came around, I worked with Pitch! I helped him get feed off fear!"

Jack stood there awestruck. "He was like a father figure to me and he treated me like his daughter! Then I betrayed him!"

Scarlett attempted to speak in between her sobs. "Are you-happy-now!"

Scarlett flew off, leaving behind a feather as she raced away as fast as possible. Jack picked it up as he tried to process what he had just learned. He touched the bark on a nearby tree with his staff before flying back to the guardians.

The frost left behind was a note:

 _Im so sorry I hurt you. I love you Scarlett._


	7. Chapter 7

Tears were streaming down Scarlett's face. She didn't want to ever go back. She told Jack her secret and he hated her for it. What was she thinking! If she kept her mouth shut she could have...

No. It would have ended the same way eventually. She landed on the ground in a heavily wooded area. Her knees became week. She'll have to be alone. She hated being alone.

Scarlett wiped tears from her eyes only to find new ones taking their place. She had no where to go and no one to turn to. She reached into her pocket only to find empty air.

Her heart dropped. She left it. She left it back on the mountain. She couldn't go back now! She had to, no matter how much she hated it. It would be fast.

Scarlett reluctantly flew back in the direction of her mountain. It was a long trip back since her wings were weak after being emotionally drained. Her bare feet felt the soft grass beneath her feat. She started searching behind rocks and in trees.

She went back to the place where she was hiding before Jack found her. She reached down and picked up a rusty locket in the shape of a heart. She opened it and found a picture of a girl that looked like her, but younger. It was her sister before she... left.

Scarlett turned to leave but before she did, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a message that had been left on a tree and it was made of frost.

Tears filled her eyes once again. Jack cared for her? He actually loved her? Her head started buzzing with different emotions. The strangest thing was the emotion she felt the strongest was confusion.

It didn't make sense to her. Why would Jack love her? After all that happened and after all that she had told him, he cared for her?

Scarlett had to go back and see him, but what would the guardians think? They wouldn't let her within a mile of the North Pole. Still, she had to try.

* * *

Jack flew threw an open window and landed softly on the ground, creating ice under his feet. The guardians all stared at him the moment they saw him coming back. He had a sad and confused look on his face.

Tooth flew up to Jack and gave him a hug. "Jack, What happened?"

Jack stared at the floor. "Oh you know. I went to go find her. When I did we got in a fight and she told me she used to work for Pitch. Then she flew away somewhere and I have no idea where!"

Bunny opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. The poor kid looked really hurt. He would have said 'I told you so', but that probably wasn't the best idea.

North frowned. "We may not always agree, but if Scarlett means so much to you, we'll help you find her."

Jack looked up at the others. They were all agreeing with North. He looked at Bunny who was staring off into the distance."

We spoke in a reluctant and sheepish tone. "Fine! I'll help too."

Then the Pooka smiled in a playful way. "The ankle biter isn't really that bad, I guess."

Jack chuckled and his eyes lit up with excitement. "Well then lets go find her."

* * *

Scarlett flew amongst the clouds around the North Pole. She didn't think the guardians would just let her walts in after finding out what happened to her, so she stayed hidden.

She landed on the roof and peered in threw a window. The guardians were all talking amongst themselves. It would be hard to get in there unnoticed. Impossible even. The yetis were incredible security guards.

She was about to fly to a different spot when Bunny's keen ears picked up a small sound from outside the window.

Scarlett tried to duck away but Bunny was able to get a glimpse of her wing before she was out of sight. He nudged Jack, who was currently in a conversation with North. "Uh Mate, I think I saw something outside. You might want to check it out."

Jack opened the window and hopped outside. He flew up to the roof where Scarlett was standing. She had snow in her hair and her jacket was flapping in the wind.

Jack walked up to her. "What are you doing here?"

Scarlett didn't answer. Instead she reached out and gave Jack a hug. His skin was frigid cold but Scarlett didn't care. Scarlett was whispering in a soft and sincere voice. "I'm sorry."

Jack hugged her back. "What for?"

Tears started to form in Scarlett's eyes and her voice was starting to crack. "For everything! I-"

Scarlett dropped to her knees before she could finish her sentence. Tears were streaming down her face and her wings were laying flat on the ground in a droopy manner.

Jack knelt down so he was at her level. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my fault."

Scarlett grabbed her arms as a chill went down her spine. "But I-"

She was cut off by Jack. "There's no buts about it. You didn't do anything wrong."

Scarlett wiped tears from her eyes. "The guardians all hate me."

Jack grabbed her arms. "No they don't! Trust me. They were willing to help me find you even after I told them what happened."

Scarlett looked up. "Really?"

Jack nodded his head. "Ya, really."

Scarlett chuckled. She never thought that the guardians would ever do anything nice to her. She hugged Jack again and pulled him close. "Thank you."

Jack laughed. "For what?"

Scarlett's voice started to break again. "For caring."

Jack paused for a moment. He knew before that Scarlett didn't have many friends, but she was so good at hiding her emotions, that Jack never realized she was troubled.

Jack pulled away and stood up. Then he grabbed Scarlett's hand and helped her to get on her feet. He took a step back and stood there in shock. Scarlett's hands, feet and nose were blue. "Come on! We need to get you inside before you freeze out here!"

* * *

 **How are you liking the story so far? Is it good, bad, okay? I was thinking of doing a Scarlett x Jack ship, but if you don't want me to do that, then go ahead and tell me in the comments. I take every comment into consideration and use it to make my stories better so feedback is appreciated :)**


End file.
